


There's no better love

by oceantears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hozier, Iron Maiden - Freeform, Lyrics aren't mine, Marauders, Mumford & Sons, Nirvana - Freeform, Pranks, Sadness, Songs, The marauders speak in lyrics, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantears/pseuds/oceantears
Summary: Ain't it funny how it is, you never miss it til it's gone away.





	There's no better love

**Author's Note:**

> written by me.  
> Hi!  
> Obviously the lyrics aren't mine but Nirvana's, Iron Maiden's, Mumford&Sons' and Hozier's.  
> Nirvana is my favourite band and Hozier my favourite singer and while Nirvana is fairly popular, Hozier isn't all that much (except Take me to church) and I really recommend checking him out! His music is great (as long as its your type of music if course)
> 
> If anyone's curious, I listed all the song titles in the end notes, so if you wanna know where a certain lyric came from you can find the song down there.
> 
> English isn't my first language so please tell me where I made mistakes! :)
> 
> Other that that, enjoy!

It's autumn and Remus introduces the other Marauders to his taste in Muggle music.

Sirius flops onto his bed and exclaims that he will go to sleep now but his eyes stay open.  
Peter hums quietly to the songs he knows and James sets his quill aside to listen to the unfamiliar sounds drifting through the dorm room. 

 

From then on, the Marauders often speak in lyrics, enjoying the taste that a stranger's words leave on their tongue.

 

Peter is especially fond of _Nirvana,_ reciting their songs as often as possible.

 

His friends listen intently whenever it happens and Peter's words drift through their minds like the smoke coming from Sirius' cigarettes, hanging in the air on a lazy autumn evening. 

 

 _All in all is all we are_ , whispers Peter, eyes closed, inhaling the cold air. 

 

When they're lying in bed and all the whispers have ended for just a minute, Peter takes a deep breath and murmurs: _I'm so happy cause today I found my friends._

James answers with a softly sung _They're in my head._

 

The next das, Peter sums the tune to _Serve the Servants_ while preparing small gifts for the house elves and James helps him, listening to Peter's unmelodic humming with a kind smile on his face. 

 

When Remus transforms into a wolf, howling through the pain, clawing at himself, Peter recites the lyrics of _Dumb_ Remus had whispered just moments ago - _I'm not like them, but I can pretend._

 

Later that night, when they're strolling through the wood, Peter continues the song, one line later - _The day is done but I'm having fun, I think I'm dumb, but maybe just happy._

 

After the full moon when Remus is alone in the hospital wing because Sirius and James are in detention, Peter slips through the doors quietly and sits next to Remus' bed while softly singing _Come as you are._

His sad eyes trace the newest scars on Remus' body, and for once, Remus can muster enough strength to pat Peter's hand and give him a small smile.

When Peter leaves the hospital wing the next day with Sirius and James, who came in the night, he leaves it to the sound of Remus whispering to them all: _I love you, I'm not gonna crack._

 

 

James, to everyone's surprise has taken a liking to the lyrics of _Iron Maiden._ This is an unexpected revelation about him, however it is not as shocking as the fact that Sirius likes _Mumford and Sons_. The others tease him about the band not fitting his beloved punk style, but Sirius responds by saying that the lyrics match his soul, thank you very much, James.

And, Remus muses, while listening to _Little Lion Man,_ that is undoubtedly true. 

 

James seemingly always has a fitting lyric for every situation and it's beautiful.

 

 _Never turn your back on a friend_ _'cause you can count your_  
_real true friends on one hand,_ he sings in a soft voice while braiding Sirius' hair, which is getting too long again because the other boy refuses to cut it.

 

 _And my heart is lying there and will be til my dying day,_ he says during a staring-contest with Remus, and the other boy laughs so hard at his friends dramatics that he isn't even bothered by James positioning himself in a winner-pose on top of him, proudly singing about his success.

 

When James' face is dark and his eyes are burning because out there is a terrible threat in the form of a mad, powerhungry wizard, he whispers _Only the good die young, all the evil seem to live forever,_ with so much rage that Sirius is glad that their teacher in Defence Against The Dark Arts can't hear them, because the look on James' face is frightening.

 

McGonagall gives them detention because of a prank gone wrong and James smiles at her, all charming and loopsided. His only response to her comment that _No_ , they _shouldn't_ hex all of the Slytherin's faces green, is another smile and a proudly ecxlaimed _Reach for heaven from hell._  
For that, McGonagall lets him scrub all the trophies Hogwarts owns, which takes over a week.

It was worth it, shrugs James when Sirius laughs at him. He exclaims _The winner takes it all!_ to which Peter whines. That is by Queen, he says and Remus laughs because this was also wrong. His friends look at him strangely but Remus doesn't bother saying that both his friends got the band wrong.  
Sirius twinkling eyes tell him that he noticed, too.

 

 

 

Sirius' choice of lyrics and band betray the softness in him that he wants to conceal.

He often hums to _Mumford & Sons,_ and no matter how often he tells them, his friend don't believe him for one second that, This is actually Hard Rock, you just need to clean your ears, Remus.

The big smile he always wears while saying that might play a role in this. 

 

When they have to write homework for any of the classes that Sirius dislikes, the other Gryffindors can be sure to hear him sing, mouth or murmur one line over and over again, and though it sometimes is annoying, the lyrics do fit. And after a while James always joins in and sings too: _A white, blank page and a swelling rage._

At that point, Peter and Remus usually roll their eyes at each other, each with a big grin on their face.

 

Remus nearly regrets showing Sirius all those songs when he stands in front of McGonnagall, serenading her on top if his lungs. _But tell me now, where was my fault in loving you with my whole heart?_ , he sings, and McGonagalls eyes sparkle with amusement, and for once a miracle happens and she lets them go without even a warning, even though curfew was over an hour ago.

See, says Sirius smugly, _So I'll be bold, as well as strong, and use my head alongside my heart_ and _love will not betray you, dismay you or enslave you - it will set you free._

Peter shakes his head and grins, Remus does the same and James curses Remus for ever introducing Sirius to the music of Muggles. 

Sirius laughs and Remus' grin gets even bigger. 

 

When Sirius goes to a Qudditchmatch with a ridiculous amount of flowers in his hair, he does so with pride all while singing _With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair_ over and over again. No one is surprised when Gryffindor wins the match. 

 

And afterwards when they are all celebrating, Sirius gathers his friends around him and sings quietly, just for them to hear _Lend me your hand and we'll conquer them all._ Remus, James and Peter give their friend their hands happily and in that moment, their friendship seems unbreakable.

 

 

Remus holds one singer close to his heart, mostly because he has so many good memories attached to his songs. Some if the happiest moments in life were mixed with songs and lyrics by _Hozier,_ either because he recalled them in that moment, or because a friend of him did. 

 

They're studying in the common room and Remus hums quietly. Sirius comes over to him, face next to Remus. _Cherry Wine?,_ he asks and Remus shakes his head. No, he says, _Better Love._ Sirius hums and rests his head on Remus shoulder. 

 

They have enlarged Peter's bed in order for all of them to all fit in it and are now laying mostly on top of each other, Remus in top of the others. _I've never known sleep like the slumber that creeps to me,_ he murmurs and James gives an answering yawn.  
And then, in the morning when they've waken up after a long night full of discomfort caused by various elbows in ribs and by knees that were too close to another person's face, Remus stretches and looks out of the window. _I have never known color like this morning reveals to me,_ he yawns and Sirius slaps him lightly on the head.

 

They're sitting around the fire in the common room, talking about nothing and everything when Remus murmurs, looking at all of his friends: _The only heaven I'll be sent to is when I am alone with you._

Peter answers with a soft look and _Free and young and we can feel none of it._  
That night, Remus cries himself to sleep.

 

He hums the tune to _Jackie and Wilson_ when he's studying for an exam, looking jealously at the others that sit by the lake, talking and playing, unaffected because they either have no tests to take or they simply don't care. James besides him sighs and alone that eases Remus' tension a little. _Sit back and watch the world go by_ , huh?, he says, laying his quill down. James simply nods, smiling.

 

That night, when they're running from Filch, Remus looks at James again, panting and laughs _We tried the world, good God, it wasn't for us._

 

 

It all ends in summer, when they are seventeen and standing in front of Hogwarts closed gates.  
James sighs, his eyes sad, as are the eyes of his friends.

 _Ain't it funny how it is, you never miss it til it's gone away,_ he says, looking at the other Marauders.

They smile and Remus answers, voice soft but determined.  
_The thrill of knowing how alone we are, unknown we are._

**Author's Note:**

> Peter/Nirvana:  
> •)All apologies  
> •)Lithium  
> •)Serve the Servants  
> •)Dumb (×2)  
> •)Come as you are  
> •)Lithium
> 
> James/Iron Maiden:  
> [•)Little Lion Man - Mumford&Sons]  
> •)The apparition  
> •)Wasted years  
> •)Only the good die young  
> •)The reincarnation of Benjamin Breeg  
> [•)The winner takes it all - ABBA]
> 
> Sirius/Mumford & Sons  
> •)White blank page  
> •)White blank page  
> •) I will wait  
> •)Sigh no more  
> •)After the storm  
> •)Awake my soul
> 
> Remus/Hozier  
> •)Cherry Wine/Better love  
> •)In a week  
> •)In a week  
> •)Take me to church  
> •)Sedated  
> •)Jackie and Wilson  
> •)Jackie and Wilson  
> •)Jackie and Wilson
> 
> James & Remus  
> •)Waisted years (Iron Maiden)  
> •)Better love (Hozier)


End file.
